Thundercats animated
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is another version of Thundercats


chapter 1

 _Many years ago the valiant Thundercats risked their lives to protect the planet of Thundera. They proved to be strong despite the odds they defeated the evil mutants of Plun-darr and inspired many Thunderians yet to be born._

"What pile of hairballs! Why do you waste your time with those old history vids." Panthro said.

"Many great Thunderians learn from the past." Lion-o said.

"Look around Clawster Lion-o the war against mutants of Plun-darr ended close to thirty two years ago," Panthro said. He was the oldest member of the crew.

"But you were there Panthro what were the mutants of Plun-darr really like?' Lion-o asked.

"Trust me kid you are better off not knowing, besides it looks like the young cats need a hand." Panthro said pointing.

"Wilykit my lasso and foot are stuck again!" Wilykat shouted.

Lion-o sighed slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Do you feel ever like you were destined for more?" Lion-o asked Panthro.

"We all do at times as my friend Jaga says sometimes our destiny will reveal itself." Panthro said.

Wilykit freed Wilykat. "Next time be more careful about it." Wilykat said.

"You kids alright?" Bengali asked.

"Yes be more careful." Pumyra said.

"Yeah last thing we need is an injury." Cheetara said.

"Okay, everyone let's start working we must fix this travel port so it can be used again." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

"Let's go twins, Bengali, Pumyra you too, you can do it Cheetara, come on Panthro." Lion-o said. "Tygra, hey where is Tygra?" he asked.

A lash came out of no where and Tygra became visible again. "There we go," he said.

"Tygra how many times must I tell you if you are doing work while invisible give us fair warning." Lion-o said.

"I hear you but it might throw off my concentration." Tygra said.

Lion-o stood up there. "Okay everyone I know we are in the middle of no where but I know we can do it," Lion-o said.

"Oh no here we go the teamwork speech again," Bengali said.

"We must remember Thundera's code and even though things may become rough but we have each other and I know we can do anything by working together." Lion-o said.

Then there was a flash and the travel port went wild. The crew went into a panic. Lion-o jumped in and saved all of them and turned off the port. "That was amazing!" Wilykit said shutting her brother's mouth.

"Where did you learn that?" Wilykat asked.

"I trained at the Thundercat Academy." Lion-o said.

"So how does an Academy Thunderian become part of just a normal maintenance crew six months ago?" Panthro asked.

Lion-o sighed and he didn't know how to explain. He saw something glowing and used his strength to open the rock. "Lion-o be careful you don't know what you are doing," Panthro said.

Lion-o saw a casket and on the casket was a magnificent sword. "Wow," Pumyra said. "What do we do with it?" she asked.

"We must send it back through the travel port this thing must be so it can protect Thundera." Panthro said.

"Feliner calling Lion-o, warning ship in close proximity it identifies as mutant war ship." the computer said.

"How can that be the Mutants were destroyed." Lion-o said.

"Defeated not destroyed let's get this thing on the ship." Panthro said and they carried it on. "Clawster you are the history cat ever heard of the treasure of Thundera and the sword of omens?" he asked.

"Yes it hold Thundera's secrets and the sword of omens was the sword of the king and it can tell much because it's alive," Lion-o said.

"Every Thunderian knows that story," Bengali said.

"Yeah our parents told us it sometimes before bed." Wilykat said.

"Are you saying we found the treasure of Thundera and the sword of omens?" Wilykit asked.

"No it found us," Panthro said.

"We must contact Thundera HQ." Lion-o said. "We need back up," he said.

"You got it," Cheetara said.

"Well, well, look at Lion-o you still have cats to command?" Calon asked.

"Keep your trap shut we need help show cargo hold," Lion-o said.

"I will put you through to Jaga," Calon said.

"Lion-o you must get out of there as fast you can so be careful and remember you may not know your destiny yet but don't try to force matters," Jaga said.

"Okay let's get moving," Lion-o said. "I know those marks it's the flag ship," he said.

"Yes and see that mark their master Mum-Ra." Panthro said.

"Mum-Ra? The evil immortal wizard who eats Thunderians for breakfast?" Bengali asked.

"Yep," Panthro said.

"Oh boy," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra was sitting on his Throne. "Alright I will go and take care of this and get the treasure and sword. Until I get back Slithe is in charge." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes Mum-Ra," the mutants said.

"Boy that Mum-Ra think he knows everything and I know those Thunderians will pay," a Thunderian said.

"Yes you are a bad cat Valtrina after those friend betrayed you." Monkian said.

Mum-Ra came on to the ship and attacked. "Whiskers!" Wilykit said.

"You know you are even more disgusting up close," Wilykat told Mum-Ra who growled.

The ship rolled and tumbled and head for modern third earth. Lion-o knocked Mum-Ra out the sword hummed to life when he got close. "Everyone into the suspension capsules!" he said.

"What about you?" the twins asked.

"Not until I get us away from this town," Lion-o said.

A pregnant woman saw Mum-Ra surround Plun-darr tech.

Lion-o climbed into the capsule and they crashed into a forest near a town. They stayed in suspension for a while.

Seven years later...

"Many years ago in Chicago was know for all kinds of tech cars, computers, robots and now tech that can be used by anybody including our closest companions animals. Now they can use anything to communicate with us and also we have made several new pet species by splicing DNA of new creatures and maybe we can make a zoo and stop extinction." the lady said.

"So how did you figure all this stuff out Ms. Roarson?" a girl asked.

"It just came to me," she said.

"Hi Mom," Hannah said.

"Everyone this is my daughter Hannah," Ms. Roarson said.

"Hi," Hannah said.

"So what is like growing up around all this cool stuff?" a boy asked.

"Fine, what is it like to go to school with other kids?' Hannah asked.

"Hannah go back and watch you animal documentary," Ms. Roarson said.

"Okay," she said.

A bit later an Animal got loose and it woke Lion-o's crew. "Let's go," Lion-o said.

Hannah meet the twins.

"Okay, let's see if I can just get that collar of it seems to be what is causing this," Lion-o said and ripped it off.

The creature shrank to normal size went into it's crate.

"Well that was easy," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o Bengali is hurt!" Tygra said.

"Let's get him back to the ship," Lion-o said.

Hannah followed and saw the sword of omens and touched it. It came to life and she saw pictures. "Wow what sword." she said then it shine on her. "What did you do to me?" she asked.

Lion-o found her. "Hi," she said.

Hannah saw Bengali and touch his arm and the sweat that was on her hand glowed and healed the wound. "Wow she has healing powers I heard of that on Thundera but I thought it was myth." Pumyra said.

They saw people searching around. "I think mom is looking for me," Hannah said.

Hannah introduced them the Thunderians.

They all became familiar with earth. Then the mutants appeared. Lion-o grabbed the sword to keep it from Slithe. He won and the mutants retreated. Lion-o smiled then groaned. Pumyra saw blood on his chest. "This is bad he might not survive." Pumyra said.

"I can help," Hannah said.

"I doubt you can," Pumyra said.

Hannah started to cry and leaned her head on the dying Thunderian's chest. "I refuse to give up," Hannah said. Then her tears healed him.

"Thank you Hannah," he said and she hugged him.

"Welcome to Chicago!" she said.

"This is wonderful the Thunderians have been even bigger heroes helping us in more ways than one this reporter speaking from a grateful city thank you," the reporter said.

"I remember my past but if Lion-o knew the truth of our past together will he be happy or be angry and will they hate me for the inspiration of how I came up with this stuff?" Ms. Roarson said.

To be continued.


End file.
